Talk:Ultra Tank/@comment-24002953-20160203002225/@comment-6969786-20160203062834
There are also different Damage Types like Sustained and Burst for instance. Sustained being near continuous fire / low damage per shot like the primary weapons of infantry Special Forces. Burst is obviously the opposite with slow or single firing / high damage shots like from the Warhorse. Different units are stronger vs different Damage Types. Some being more resistant to Sustained but weak vs Burst and so forth. So the Ultra Tank may be more vulnerable to Sustained Damage .. I don't know they didn't release defensive info for it. ALSO.... The Damage that is listed on the table for the Infiltrator is only for it primary gun. But once you get close it switches to its secondary weapon, the grenades you see it throw. These do much more damage than the primary weapon. However, again we do not have any numbers for the secondary weapon so we don't now for sure how much it does do. We have been asking but still the numbers have not be released. Its almost impossible to understand what and why something seems to do more damage that other thing to different units or what ever..... There are just WAY TOO MANY filters which we do not have access to the number on which they work. First and foremost is the DAMAGE FILTERS ( the original unknown factor ). We all know that there are the different filters, Great, Good, OK and so forth but NO ONE OUTSIDE of kixeye has any REAL IDEA of how they work... We don't know *If OK is zero No bonus point and Good and Great are increasing Positive bonuses with Not Great and Poor being negative nerfs to damage. Or *If Poor is the zero No Bonus point and Not Great, Ok, Good and Great are all increasingly positive bonuses to damage... Or *If the bonuses, negative or positive are percentages or a flat number or a compilation of both or ..... THERE IS JUST NO WAY TO TEST THIS and for some reason Kixeye has ALWAYS kept quite about how these work. Now add in the fact some or all units have different DEFENSIVE Filters that work to reduce specific types of damage from the other side and it just adds another layer to the complexity. A few units we might be told that they are strong against one type of damage but weak vs another but they don't tell us what Strong or Weak means or how its calculated. Sometimes I can figure something out. Before vXP got all so convoluted and confusing I was able to test some things out. The Warhorse is officially listed as being "RESISTANT TO LAND MINES". That was all they told us. However I was able to do a series of test that definitely defined what "Resistant" meant in this case.... It means the Warhorse ( and actually all Heavy SF Vehicles ) get a 60% reduction in damage from Land Mines. My very long point is WHO FUCKING KNOWS .... SORRY.